


No saving me

by WTF_Sheith_2019



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Female Shiro (Voltron), Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sheith_2019/pseuds/WTF_Sheith_2019
Summary: Широ узнаёт о своей болезни и находит утешение в доме Холтов.





	No saving me

Если бы неделю назад, на обязательной диспансеризации, кто-то сказал ей, что сегодняшним утром вся её жизнь перевернется с ног на голову, она бы, наверное, рассмеялась этому человеку в лицо, а Ада, как всегда, еще и припечатала бы сверху какой-нибудь черной остротой. 

Тормоза завизжали — она плохо водила сегодня, намного хуже, чем обычно, чуть не сбила мусорку по дороге сюда. Широ припарковала свой ховербайк на уважительном расстоянии от коттеджа Холтов и, оставив шлем на сиденье, направилась к входу на ватных ногах. Ходить было сложно с самого утра, руки тряслись, в ушах шумело. Она убеждала себя, что всё это — просто последствия сильнейшего стресса и шока, но абсурдный страх — что это болезнь прогрессирует с такой катастрофической скоростью и она вот-вот свалится на землю, беспомощная и парализованная, — был сильнее. 

Что ж, развалиться на части во дворе у людей, которые знают её и смогут помочь, было хотя бы не так страшно. 

Дверь открылась раньше, чем она успела позвонить: видимо, в доме узнали звук двигателя и тормозов. Саманта Холт смотрела обеспокоенно. Она всегда видела её насквозь. 

— Ты к Марте? — спросила она, нахмурившись. — Она не дома, Колин и Пидж потащили её в кино. 

— Нет. — Голос сорвался и булькнул так неожиданно, что Широ испугалась: она не знала, что, оказывается, ей настолько сильно хотелось плакать. Она пару раз глубоко вдохнула, прежде чем заговорить снова. — Нет, я к вам, миссис Холт. 

В очках миссис Холт на мгновение сверкнул белый блик. 

— Проходи и рассказывай. 

Почувствовав прилив благодарности за то, что ей не стали задавать лишних вопросов, Широ вытерла ноги и, пригнувшись под опасно низким косяком, вошла в прихожую; потом последовала за миссис Холт на знакомую кухню, забыв даже снять ботинки и косуху. Там она опустилась на стул и принялась теребить бахрому на скатерти, туго наматывая её на палец, пока тонкие веревочки не перекрывали кровоток и кожа крайней фаланги не становилась белой. 

Миссис Холт поставила перед ней кружку с порошковым какао. На кружке была символика Гарнизона: вот уж в чем у его сотрудников не было недостатка, так это в бесплатных сувенирах. 

В глазах у Широ вдруг стало мокро, а из носа потекло. Она быстро шмыгнула и, запрокинув голову к потолку, начала часто моргать, надеясь, что слезы просто закатятся обратно. Это не помогло: их было так много, что они все равно сбежали по скулам к мочкам ушей. От досады Широ шумно выдохнула сквозь зубы, стала дышать чаще, чтобы успокоиться; но следующий её вздох сорвался на всхлип. Уронив голову — пряди темной челки, всё ещё пахнущие чем-то медицинским, спиртово-кровавым, бесцеремонно полезли в нос — она закрыла рот ладонями и приглушенно, отчаянно зарыдала. 

— Милая… — едва услышала она сквозь собственный вой. Миссис Холт подошла к ней поближе; Широ почти бессознательно обхватила её руками за пояс и тут же почувствовала на своих плечах и голове успокаивающие прикосновения чужих рук. В этот момент ей даже не было стыдно. Она была слишком измучена и слаба, и на стыд просто не осталось сил. 

Широ плакала долго, потому что сейчас это было единственное, что она могла сделать. Рыдания накатывали волнами, и она тонула в них снова и снова, пока выныривать не стало немного проще. 

— Я… больна, миссис Холт, — смогла она, наконец, выдавить через какое-то время. Миссис Холт, мягко выскользнув из её истерической хватки, отошла к кухонной стойке и подала ей стакан воды. Широ почувствовала какую-то глупую гордость из-за того, что смогла выпить сама и не подавиться. 

— Я проходила стандартную диспансеризацию неделю назад, — продолжила она, чуть помолчав, шмыгая носом, вытирая кулаком покрасневшие глаза. — Я не чувствовала ничего необычного. Просканировалась и забыла. А сегодня утром мне позвонили и потребовали срочно явиться… Я не запомнила название. Что-то с мышцами. Постепенная атрофия, потом полный паралич. Это если удачный исход. Может быть и смертельный. Говорят, только наследственное бывает — мол, вы не знаете, не было ли в семье… А мне откуда знать? Я так разозлилась — какого черта такие вопросы задавать, в моем личном деле вроде бы всё написано. А они — извините, извините, мы не посмотрели, что вы одни. 

— Ты не одна, — тихо сказала миссис Холт. 

— Извините, что я… к вам… вот так. 

— Я очень рада, что ты приехала. 

— Я не знала, куда пойти ещё. Ада будет в ужасе. Я не знаю, как ей сказать. Через несколько лет мы больше не сможем летать вместе. Думаю, нам вовсе следует расстаться. Это будет несправедливо по отношению к ней. Она не подписывалась быть сиделкой у бесполезного овоща, который… 

Миссис Холт взяла её за руку, и Широ умолкла. 

— Есть ли у них предложения по лечению? — спросила миссис Холт. — Мы не в каменном веке живем, должны же быть какие-то способы решения проблемы. Если дело упирается в деньги, то мы… 

— Нет, не в деньгах дело — мне обещали, что Гарнизон покроет эти расходы. Просто это... не лечится. Можно только замедлить течение болезни. Они сделают для меня специальный браслет, подключат к нервной системе или вроде того — я ничего в этом не понимаю — и я какое-то время еще буду в строю. Но это не более чем отсрочка. Полный паралич — или смерть — просто наступит на несколько лет позже. И это всё, что они могут для меня сделать. 

Миссис Холт молчала. Широ встряхнула головой, поправила челку и, схватив со стола кружку, сделала большой глоток какао. 

— Надеюсь, вы будете навещать меня в больнице и хоть изредка вывозить к каньону на кресле-каталке, — храбрясь, с деланой беспечностью произнесла она. Её покрасневшие, опухшие глаза собрались на уголках морщинками от улыбки. — Я так люблю наш каньон, миссис Холт. Особенно в ясную звездную ночь, летом такие бывают. Если на огромной скорости нестись по земле и смотреть прямо вверх, на небо — это неопасно, я там всё знаю как свои пять пальцев — то кажется, будто совершаешь межгалактический прыжок — знаете, как в старых фильмах про космос это показывали. Я люблю представлять, что переношусь — в считанные секунды — на самый край Солнечной Системы, а потом дальше, дальше… Ада, кстати, отказывается кататься со мной на ховербайках по ночам. Ну хоть Кейт… 

— Кейт? — Миссис Холт спешно ухватилась за новую тему. 

— Когане. Помните, я помогала проводить набор воспитанников в своем бывшем приюте? Она одна из сирот оттуда, дочь пожарницы Когане — та погибла в горящем доме лет шесть назад, её многие помнят, она почти местная героиня. Мы не пересеклись с Кейт в приюте, но теперь довольно часто общаемся. Я чувствую... своего рода ответственность за её благополучие? Мне хочется, чтобы она влилась в коллектив, была здорова и в хорошем настроении. В конце концов, это из-за меня её выдернули из приюта в армейскую обстановку Гарнизона — она там-то не особо привыкла, а здесь новые правила и новые проблемы. 

Миссис Холт прищурилась; на её губах мелькнула полуулыбка. 

— Очень же ответственно ты поступаешь, таская девчонку кататься на ховербайках в каньоне. Еще и по ночам. 

Широ рассмеялась. 

— Клянусь, это была её инициатива! Она выросла в том каньоне, у неё семейная хижина чуть ли не посреди пустыни. И у неё есть свой ховербайк. Думаю, она и без меня бы убегала из общежития — так, если хотите, даже ответственнее, я хотя бы могу проконтролировать, что она себе ничего не сломает. И мне с ней удивительно легко и весело. Она ничуть не глупее меня, даром что младше, и может отлично поддержать разговор. 

Широ сделала еще один глоток какао и вдруг помрачнела. 

— Вот уж кому я не знаю, как сказать об этом всём, так это ей. Знаете, один раз она так плакала… 

— Из-за чего? 

— Да просто мы с Адой шутили, как обычно, ничего особенного. Она была с нами тогда, и Марта, кстати, тоже. Оставалось совсем немного времени до экзаменов, я очень нервничала. Говорю в шутку, мол, Ада, Кейт, Марта, если я не выживу, хочу, чтобы вы поставили на моих похоронах God Is A Woman Арианы Гранде, и завещаю вам всем равную часть своего имущества: тебе, Кейт, мои старые конспекты по астрофизике, Марте — машинку для бритья, а Аде — коллекцию грязных носков. Ада на похороны идти отказалась, если я сегодня же эти носки не постираю. Мы во всех подробностях начали обсуждать мое трагичное погребение, и вдруг Кейт говорит: «Вы все дуры» — разворачивается и убегает. Мы ничего не поняли. Я за ней, нашла её плачущую в туалете. Спрашиваю, что стряслось, прошу прощения, если мы чем-то её обидели, а она на меня смотрит, прямо в глаза, и говорит: «Почему ты так легко шутишь о своей смерти? А у Ады как язык поворачивается о таком шутить? Неужели ей не страшно, что однажды ты правда можешь умереть? Мне вот на её месте было бы страшно, Широ. Было бы так страшно тебя потерять». 

Широ замолчала и опустила глаза. 

— Я понимаю, что это она про себя так говорила, конечно, — тихо проговорила она, наконец. — Я… так хотела быть для неё поддержкой. Быть для неё кем-то, кого мне в её возрасте не хватало. И, видимо, действительно стала для неё важна. А теперь я предам её — моё тело предаст. И я ничего не смогу с этим поделать. Я просто буду медленно превращаться в тень, жалкое подобие самой себя… У меня так мало времени, оказывается. Я жила и думала, что столько всего успею, миссис Холт. Я думала, побью рекорд командорши Айверсон в симуляторе, слетаю к Плутону, а то и дальше, займусь преподаванием, женюсь на Аде, заведу собаку, чем черт не шутит, ребенка рожу. А сейчас у меня остались считанные годы, и я понимаю, что жить нужно было быстрее. Не размениваться на мелочи. Вставать раньше, ложиться позже, любить сильнее, злиться и лениться меньше. Я так много времени потратила впустую. И я уже никогда его не верну. 

Какао остыл. Миссис Холт молча забрала кружку из её руки, отошла к стойке и наполнила её заново. 

— Будешь зефирки, Широ? 

— Да, если можно, спасибо. 

Миссис Холт снова протянула ей напиток. 

— Ты рано падаешь духом, — задумчиво протянула она. — Надеюсь, ты умеешь хранить секреты, Широ. Через пару лет я… возможно, приму участие в одном очень серьезном и важном научном проекте Гарнизона. Подготовка ведется давно, но планы еще не обнародованы, разумеется. Это… экспедиция на Кербер. 

— Кербер? Спутник Плутона? 

— Да. Путешествие займет месяцы, и члены экипажа станут первыми людьми, оказавшимися в настолько отдаленной от Земли точке космоса. Если всё пройдет удачно, я смогу провести там все нужные мне пробы и эксперименты — я шла к этому всю свою сознательную жизнь. Надеюсь, мне разрешат взять Марту своей ассистенткой. Но сейчас я не об этом. Дело в том, что нам все еще нужен пилот. 

Широ вскинула голову. Миссис Холт улыбалась, глядя на неё поверх стекол своих очков. 

— И я думаю, Широ, что ты нам идеально подходишь. 

* * * 

Выходя от Холтов, Широ чувствовала себя изможденной, но обнадеженной. Ей все еще было стыдно за свою истерику, но миссис Холт действительно была из всех её знакомых единственной, кто относился к ней с таким пониманием и кому Широ доверяла безраздельно. Перед остальными было страшно показать слабость — неидеальную Широ, которая нуждается в помощи, которая не такая самостоятельная, как кажется, которая не всегда хочет саркастично насмехаться над собственными неудачами и бедами. Миссис Холт могла увидеть её раздраженной, испуганной, опустошенной — и все равно не отказалась бы от нее. Широ не хотела надеяться — ей страшно было надеяться на такое — но иногда ей казалось, что для Холтов она — нечто вроде третьего ребенка. 

Она снова надела шлем (оставлять его на сиденье без присмотра в районе Холтов не было опасно — это было тихое место, и тут скорее помыли бы твой байк по-соседски, чем украли с него хоть винтик) и запрыгнула на сиденье. Икры гудели, но она больше не боялась, что это из-за болезни. Она просто много ходила сегодня утром, вот и все. У неё еще есть время. У кого-то и этого не остаётся. Кто-то вбегает в горящий дом и валится под ударом гигантской балки. Смерть настигает их мгновенно, без предупреждения. А она — жива. 

На оранжевом экране планшета, который она забыла проверять, светилось несколько оповещений. Пропущенный вызов — из клиники: вероятно, они уже напечатали для неё персональный браслет и готовы подключить его следующим утром, как обещали. Пара сообщений от Ады — с ней Широ нужно будет поговорить лично, такие вещи в письменном виде не решаются. И Кейт. 

Кейт звала её покататься на ховербайках, завтра вечером, потому что прогноз погоды был удачным — а значит, их ждал очень красивый закат. Широ улыбнулась полуграмотным, дроблёным предложениям без знаков препинания и заглавных букв. Искренность, небрежность, трогательная уязвимость. 

Кейт необязательно было что-то знать. 

«Я в деле! — написала она в ответ. — Встретимся где обычно, в районе шести, договорились?»


End file.
